


Cum before he comes

by kxro_2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasizing, Female Dave Strider, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: I thought of him saying at those words to me, wondering what he would do if he was here with me. Would he grab my wrists and pin me to the ground? Would he rip my clothes off and place his lips all over me? The thoughts made me wet the more I indulged in them. The anxiety was still there but I was drowning in my imagination.





	Cum before he comes

Anxious but aroused, ever heard of that? Sounds weird, right? Who in their right mind would be aroused in the middle of an argument with a friend in the living room? Well… me.  

  
I can't really explain it. I'm just as confused. I need answers as well. It was just… there. The throbbing sensation down there. Me craving for his dick, for him to cum inside me and use me like his little fucktoy like he once called me..

  
Um… Haha, anyway. The argument wasn't anything big, but he treated it like it. I attempted to calm it down, which was just me repeating the same things. His responses made me anxious, and a little tingly down there.

  
Now, I know what you're thinking. “Why?” I don't fucking know. The feeling remained the more I talked to him. I caressed my groin a few times while texting him, embarrassingly. Then I pressed down a little harder, snatching my hand away when I realized what I was doing. Weird shit! Why would anyone touch themselves for that reason?

  
I read on this feeling a bit on Google. Seems like the body releases endorphins which is supposed to give the “good feelings”. The question of “why now and not any other time” remains, but at this point, I pretty much gave up wondering.

  
I should have ignored it, but I didn't. Once the argument had calmed down, I texted him goodnight and shut my phone off to concentrate on myself. My hands lowered themselves into my sweatpants, rubbing directly over my boxer briefs. I was wet…

  
I was wet because I was anxious…? The bodily reaction sort of surprised me but I continued with the motions, starting to circulate my hand indirectly. A tease, I would say. I loved teasing myself.

  
I thought of him saying at those words to me, wondering what he would do if he was here with me. Would he grab my wrists and pin me to the ground? Would he rip my clothes off and place his lips all over me? The thoughts made me wet the more I indulged in them. The anxiety was still there but I was drowning in my imagination.

  
“Stop.” I moaned to no one in particular as I thought of him forcing my legs apart, calling me all these degradative words. I'd cry and writhe but he wouldn't stop. My hands slipped underneath to have more directly contact with my clit. The pace was fast as I thought he would have with me; popping his cock in me and using me like nothing but a toy as he held me down as I screamed. I attempted to keep my voice down, now slipping in a finger.

  
Oh god I was really wet. I wanted him to pound into me, fuck me thoroughly and leave me there like I was a cumdump.

  
I fingered myself roughly, shaking slightly. More moans threatened to bubble out but I held them in. They came out as small gasps instead.

  
I froze when I heard a short beep of a car. Bro is here. One would simply stop with their actions, but I was too horny to do that. Instead of feigning sleep right away, I continued. Cum before he gets here was my goal. I furiously rubbed myself now, twitching when it started to hurt, but I didn't stop there. I pressed down even harder, gasping when the knob started to shake. Cum, cum, cum, cum. I was desperate at this point, biting my lip in nervousness. My release built up slower than it should have, which was frustrating.

  
Just as Bro opened the door, I came and dropped limp so he wouldn't notice. The orgasm was… disappointing. I wanted a rush of feelings, a trembling orgasm but it never came. What a life. It hit in a tiny wave, you’d think, “did I cum?” because it barely did anything.

  
The only good thing was that Bro didn’t notice me. There I laid with anxiety still in the pit of my stomach, continuously roaring because what the fuck did I jack off to? My anxiety? Rape? ...This was new. It barely helped to be honest. It felt like a wasted effort, but what was done was done. I didn’t think much of it and attempted to go to sleep when I realized it was 3AM.

 


End file.
